


Study Habits

by TheoBurr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoBurr/pseuds/TheoBurr
Summary: Holly the RA gets a complaint from someone about their roommate studying in their underwear.





	Study Habits

All Holly wanted to do was study. Was that really so much to ask? Because the way all the girls on the floor kept bothering her with asinine problems it felt like maybe she was asking for the moon and the stars. When she became an RA she knew it would involve dealing with a lot of petty and ridiculous problems and after three years of it one would think Holly would be used to it but nope it still annoyed her. Now she was headed to the end of the hall to talk to Mary Anne’s roommate about the importance of considering your roommate’s feelings.

Holly knocked on the door and waited. Mary Ann had been bothering her more and more lately about her roommate but every time Holly had stopped by the other woman was never there. There wasn’t much Holly could do if someone wasn’t even in their room and considering how much this Gail girl was out Holly didn’t really understand what bothered Mary Ann so much.

The door opened and Holly was fairly certain her brain short-circuited. Tone, pale, and wearing nothing but a pair of orange Rebel Alliance boy shorts and a lacy blue bra, Gail was standing in the now open doorway as comfortably as if she was wearing full tactical gear in a war zone.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m ho...um, Holly. I’m Holly Stewart,” stammered Holly as she held out her hand. “The RA for the floor. We met once during the first week.”

“I remember. You’re the nerd who kept making Doctor Who references,” said Gail as she took Holly’s hand. “I’m Gail though I’m guessing you know that already.”

“Yeah.”

Holly tried so hard to keep her eyes on Gail’s face. It had been almost a year since Loni dumped her and the current stress of midterms was already leaving her extra frustrated. The woman in front of her was absolutely stunning and honestly, if she didn’t know Mary Ann was one hundred percent heterosexual she’d understand why she felt like she couldn’t get anything done around Gail.

“So…,” said Gail. “Did you need something?”

Holly shook her head and realized she’d been standing and staring.

“Sorry,” said Holly. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.”

Gail moved to the side to let Holly in and Holly made sure to look at the opposite wall to keep her eyes from wandering as she passed Gail. When the door was shut, Holly turned to address Gail. She figured that if she mostly looked at Gail’s bleach blonde hair then she wouldn’t have to worry about her roaming eyes. She spotted the Star Wars The Force Awakens poster framed next to Gail’s bed and walked over to look at it.

“Wow, is this an actual theater poster?” asked Holly.

“Yeah, my friend got it for me after the movie came out,” said Gail as she sat down in her desk chair. “I have a Return of the Jedi one at home but I bought that one from eBay and it’s just a reprint.”

“I have a New Hope reprint hanging in my room,” said Holly.

“But Return of the Jedi is so much better.”

“Says who? A New Hope is literally the perfect movie.”

“Sure. Perfect at setting everything up for Return to steal the show.”

Holly rolled her eyes as she turned around and crossed her arms. She wasn’t here to argue about which of the original trilogy was the best one. Especially since she already knew the answer. Although, knowing that Gail was super into Star Wars was honestly not helping her sexual frustration. There was nothing hotter than a girl who loved Star Wars.

“Mary Ann has expressed discomfort with the fact that you spend a lot of time studying in your underwear.”

Gail groaned and rolled her eyes before standing up.

“I’m hot,” said Gail as she gestured around the room. Holly silently agreed even though she knew Gail was talking about body temperature and not appearance. “I can’t focus if I’m overheated. It’s not my fault Mary Ann wants to keep it the same temperature as the sun in here. Tell her to ditch the space heater and I’d be more than happy to throw a pair of pants on.”

Holly nodded while looking at the ceiling and not the way Gail’s boobs were perfectly cupped by the fabric of her bra. Though she may have glanced once or three times.

“Besides, I’m tired of listening to her homophobic shit talking with her little uber religious friends,” said Gail. “If all it takes to scare her off is a pair of tits then I’m more than willing to use what I have to get some peace and quiet.”

“Homophobic?” Holly met Gail’s eyes.

“Oh, has she not given you the speech yet on the importance of God's path? I’m shocked.”

Holly tilted her head and furrowed her brow. Gail smirked and move closer to Holly.

“The way you’re avoiding eye contact with anything below my neck makes me think you’d agree with me that having to listen to that is bullshit.”

If there was one thing to drag Holly out of her hopeless awkwardness it was a cocky smartass attitude.

“I’m trying to be polite.”

“You’re trying not to stare.”

Holly smiled and narrowed her eyes. Gail was something else.

“It’s okay,” said Gail with a shrug. “I get it. So, how long has it been? A couple of weeks?”

“Thirteen months,” said Holly. “But I get by just fine on my own, thank you. I just prefer the students I’m responsible for don’t think I’m a lecher.”

Gail and Holly just regarded each other for a moment before Gail bit her bottom lip and smiled.

“You know,” said Gail as she moved into Holly’s personal space while Holly just stood her ground. “Nothing would get under Mary Ann’s skin more than two women having sex in the room she has to sleep in.”

“I’ll give you my friend Lisa’s number,” said Holly. She was trying very hard to not look down. There was something about Gail’s confidence and her piercing blue eyes that sent a shiver down her spine.

“Come on, I bet my tongue feels better than your hand.”

Holly swallowed hard but didn’t budge.

“Who said anything about using my hand?”

Gail smiled as she slid a finger into one of Holly’s belt loops and pulled. Holly would absolutely be lying to herself if she said she wasn’t turned on by Gail and that she didn’t absolutely want to fuck her. So, when Gail lightly grazed her lips with her own Holly said fuck it and grabbed the other woman’s face, kissing her hard. She tasted like fruit and smelled just as good. Holly’s senses were practically overwhelmed, Gail was so intoxicating.

Wasting no time, Gail pulled Holly’s shirt up and over her head, tossing it toward her desk. As Gail walked Holly backward toward her bed, she undid Holly’s pants. When Holly’s legs hit the bed and she sat down, Gail pulled her pants off and left them where they fell. Gail proceeded to explore every sensitive part of Holly’s body with her mouth, paying special attention to her nipples once she stripped off her bra. By the time Gail’s tongue found Holly’s clit she was already close to done. With three fingers pumping in and out of her, it only took a few moments of attention with Gail’s talented mouth to have Holly biting her lip and curling her toes. She had to admit Gail was right, her tongue was much better than even Holly’s hand. Hell, she even had Holly’s vibrator beat.

Gail cleaned her fingers as she smirked at Holly and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Told you.”

Holly shook her head as she slid her hand between them and touched Gail through her underwear. Gail moaned as her eyes fluttered shut.

“So, how long’s it been?” teased Holly.

Gail let out a very breathy laugh as she ground against Holly’s hand.

“Take these off,” said Holly as she snapped the band of Gail’s boyshorts.

Gail tilted her head but did as she was told. Once they were off Holly directed Gail until she was positioned with her legs spread on either side of Holly’s head. Gail was soaking wet and Holly ran her tongue along her lips until Gail groaned above her and had to lean forward and hold onto the wall to keep herself up. Holly teased Gail’s entrance with her fingers not quite entering her as she ran the flat of her tongue over her clit.

“Please,” begged Gail as she pushed her hips down.

Holly was a sucker for begging and was more than willing to oblige. She sucked on Gail’s clit as pushed two fingers deep inside of her, curling them at just the right spot. After she pushed Gail over the edge she kept going and held Gail’s hips in place. She fucked her until Gail was pulling her hair and crying her name alongside a few choice curse words and names of deities.

Gail practically fell onto the bed next to Holly and just laid there with her eyes closed. Holly meanwhile, got up and started putting all of her clothes back on. As much as she would have loved to stick around she was actually already late for her lab. Not that it wasn’t completely worth it but this was just supposed to be her stopping by to deal with on her way out.

“Do you like seafood?” asked Gail.

Holly turned and looked at Gail who was still laying in bed with her eyes closed.

“Yes. Why?”

“Do you want to grab some with me tonight?” Gail opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbow and watched Holly finish pulling her shirt on. “I need to explain to you why you’re wrong about A New Hope.”

Holly smiled.

“I’ll be back around seven.”

“Okay,” said Gail with a smile before laying back down. “I should be awake from my coma by then.”

Holly was on cloud nine. Not only was that exactly what she needed to calm her nerves but now she had a date. A date that promised to talk about nerdy things and maybe there would be a round-two of what just happened. As Holly headed down the hallway back toward her room to get her bag she passed Mary Ann.

“So, is Gail finally going to wear some clothes now?”

“Fuck off, Mary Ann.”


End file.
